Traumatizing the First Years
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: It started off by deciding to traumatize a few Gryffindor first years. Those twits believe anything. But how does he wind up explaining stuff to Granger? Possibly a one shot, depends on whether you want me to update.


**Chapter 1**

"Dracoooooooooo…" moaned Blaise Zabini, rolling around on the couch where he was spread out restlessly.

"Blaiseeeeeeeeeeeeee…" moaned Draco Malfoy.

"What?" asked Blaise in a moan.

"I'm BOREDDDDDD."

"Me TOOOOOO."

"Shall we go and terrorize first years?"

"'S better than nothing."

"Let's go," somehow they managed to pull themselves up and stumble out.

It was an extremely hot, lazy day at Hogwarts, and the Slytherins had been reduced to not much more than a pile of dying pregnant elephants.

Very attractive elephants, of course, but elephants nonetheless.

And none of them had much patience for Pansy and her boyfriend, who were going at it like bunnies, so that didn't improve situations much.

They decided that Gryffindor first years were the wimpiest, and thus the most fun to terrorize. Anyway, Slytherin first years were too smart to fall for their stories.

They set sights on their first group of victims on the third level. "Heya Gryffindor titches," drawled Blaise, making a moderately innocent statement sound like a death threat.

They whimpered. Delightful. These Gryffindors, never fail to entertain.

"Do you know who we are?" asked Draco slowly.

They, quivering, nodded. Of course. Who doesn't know _Draco Malfoy_? He thought.

"Well then, you would know that we are very reliable sources of information."

Once again, the first years nodded, somewhat hesitant, as though wondering if this were the wisest answer. Merlin, these things stuck together in packs! They never went _anywhere_ alone. They were quite pathetic.

"Then you would know that we speak the whole truth and nothing but the truth when we say that the ground you walk on was once the home of the –er, Xiuhcoatl!" this was, in fact, a real beast in Aztec mythology. How he knew that, he hadn't a clue. He noticed Blaise staring at him oddly for a moment before facing the first years again as if he had a darn clue what Draco was talking about.

This was all a load of rubbish, and on regular days Draco could think up stories much more believable, but today he was bored, and the first years looked about ready to cry. They were actually believing him!

"Yes! A terrifying serpent, that demanded a live human sacrifice every month, threatening that should we not do as it said, it would destroy us all." said Blaise. He was a quick-thinker.

"As you know, Dumbledore has a few secrets…"

"He knows the sprit of the serpent still lives, and demands its blood sacrifice be paid!" they were saying this in a very spooky voice.

"He uses…first years!"

There was a brief pause. One kid asked "Uses first years for what?"

Good Lord, these children were thick.

"To pay the sacrifice!!!"

They finally looked scared out of their wits. He pictured first years all jumping out of their pant in unison and shuddered inwardly. Not a pretty sight.

"Don't listen to a word that comes out of their mouths." Said a voice behind them.

They whirled around to see…shock, horror, who else? Granger.

"What do you want, beaver?"

She bluntly ignored them and said, "There's no monster in the castle and even if there was, Dumbledore would never feed it first years."

They scurried away (first years, not Draco and Blaise. Draco and Blaise did not _scurry._)

"Granger! What'd you ruin our fun for?" protested Blaise.

"Traumatizing first years is not exactly what any sane person calls 'fun'."

Draco rolled his eyes. Trust the beaver.

He studied her. He was a good head or so taller than her and yet, she bravely faced him. Hah.

Her brown hair appeared to have smoothened out and it almost looked decent. Her brown eyes twinkled with information she gathered from all the books she stuffed her head with.

She didn't look too bad. In fact, she might even be pretty.

"What're you looking at?" she asked.

"Your lovely face, Granger." He said, deadpan. He had not just said that.

What was wrong with him?

During all this, Blaise had snuck away. When Draco finally noticed this, he muttered "I'll kill the idiot."

"What was that you were telling them, anyway?" asked the beaver, curiosity outshining everything else.

"Xiuhcoatl. It's an Aztec serpent." He said.

Her eyes widened in fascination. Then she realized who she was talking to. Could she help it? Could she control her curiosity? No, she decided, she couldn't.

"Tell me more." She insisted.

"Library?" he offered, since the middle of a hallway was hardly the place to have a conversation like this.

She nodded. And they went, talking as they walked. Debating. Occasionally laughing.

Draco glanced at her and thought, 'From a boiling hot day to scaring first years to having a conversation about the Aztecs with a sworn enemy.' Yep, his life was sure normal.


End file.
